WO2001/13811 discloses compounds including [(benzylamine)-piperidin-1-yl] (aryl or heteroaryl)methanone as tryptase inhibitors, and describes potential uses for such compounds due to tryptase being implicated in a variety of biological processes, including degradation of vasodilating and bronchorelaxing neuropeptides (Caughey, et al., J. Pharmacol. Exp. Ther., 1988, 244, pages 133-137; Franconi, et al., J. Pharmacol. Exp. Ther., 1988, 248, pages 947-951; and Tam, et al., Am. J. Respir. Cell Mol. Biol., 1990, 3, pages 27-32) and modulation of bronchial responsiveness to histamine (Sekizawa, et al., J. Clin. Invest., 1989, 83, pages 175-179).
WO2005/097780 more particularly discloses the (benzylamine)-piperidin-1-yl thienylmethanone compound of formula A, its preparation, and use for treating disease states
capable of being modulated by the inhibition of tryptase. WO2005/097780 also discloses that the compound of the formula A is prepared through the coupling of the following compounds 14 and I as shown in Scheme A, and subsequent deprotection of the coupled product.

Compound I was prepared by the seven step synthesis as shown in the below Scheme B.

While the aforesaid synthesis works to prepare compound I on a laboratory scale, compound I would be better prepared employing fewer steps. The instant invention represents a significant improvement over the Scheme B synthesis route as it is significantly shorter.